


what ethan kept

by EnigmaticSplendor



Series: familia de las garras [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Poetry, Teen Wolf Rare Pair November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticSplendor/pseuds/EnigmaticSplendor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mind of Ethan after his pack is destroyed by the Delgado gang and Scott gives him a choice.</p><p>"It's you or him, choose wisely."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. it's almost the end and we've only just begun

_i was the one who protected and perseved_

_i was the one who lost and suffered_

_i was the one who lifted you from the dirt_

  
_i was the one who_ **loved** _you_  


_don’t you dare call me weak_


	2. i won't give anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings have be remembered, have to be seen and felt just as fiercely as they once existed.

_there was blood between my legs_

_there was blood in my mouth_

_my body was a bruise_

_(a wound that festered_

_a wound that would never heal)_

_and if you felt my pain you never said_

_and if you felt my pain you never said_

_(if you felt anything_

_if my rotting ever meant anything)_

_but the carnage of my flesh_

_(in their teeth_

_on their breath)_

_kept you strong_

_let you live_

_(i have given too much)_


	3. i didn't name myself, now did i?

_they told us we never had a mother_

_or father or friend_

_that our lives were only worth_

_what we could give_

_(what i could give)_


	4. stand tall

  
_i am done giving up_   
_i am done carrying you_   
_walk on your own for a day_   
_(i refuse to be your crutch)_   



	5. some trees must be cut down

_he said that there could be just one_

_and you looked at me_

_as if i would lay down and die on the spot_

_(you won’t shine as i fade_

_my light will blind you)_

_as if my life was second to your existence_

_“i am older”_

_(if i cut you open how many rings would there be?)_


	6. parasite

_there was blood between my legs_

_and there was pain and cold and i thought i could never lift my head to face the light of day, choked by the noxious breath of the collector of our shared debt (only i paid the price)_

 

_and if you felt my pain you never said_

 

_when i came back, sore but healing (slowly like the dripping of molasses in winter air)_

_and you could smell my blood when I lay down (away from you, always away from you)_

_but there was no relief for my pain, no grooming or black veins_

_only your stony silence as i stiched myself up to face the new day_

 

_(i bled for you every night)_

 


	7. talent

_there were others once_

_they told us we could be strong_

_that we could be powerful_

_that all we had to do was_

_kill_

_(you were quite good at that)_


	8. honestly

_your death would bring me grief_

_(instead i grow stronger)_


	9. loyalty

_he said there could only be one_

_and you looked at me_

_as if i would lay down and die on the spot_

_(you must have been so surprised_

_when my claws ripped into you)_

_he said that i made the right choice_

_close enough that his breath was warm against my neck_

_he said that i was strong_

_(i was delighted when he touched me)_

_your blood still wet and hot on my claws_

_(he licked you off of me with reverence_

_keeping his eyes on me all the while)_

_and i was elated_

_(he made himself_ **everything**

_put himself in me, in me, in_ **me** _)_

_to find i was a person again_

_(and i screamed and clawed and he smiled_

_smiled with red eyes and hands spreading my thighs_

_smiled with sharp teeth and leered when i came undone)_

_and he called me his own_

_(i will only ever be his, his and his alone)_


	10. joy

_you only called me brother_

_when it could get you what you wanted_

_(so brother dear, i take your throat)_


	11. elation

_i am free of you for the first time since birth_

_what a relief it is_

_to breath my own air_


End file.
